yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Card layout
A card's layout is standardized, and has undergone several changes since Konami's OCG/TCG card game and the anime was first introduced. Description * Card type * Card name * Attribute symbol * Monster Level/Rank stars * Spell/Trap type and type symbol * Card image ** Card image border * Edition text * Set number * Pendulum Scale (on Pendulum Monsters). * Card text box ** Card text box border * Monster type * Effect or flavor/lore text * ATK and DEF * Card number or limitation text * Copyright text * Eye of Anubis hologram Typefaces Many different typefaces are used on Yu-Gi-Oh! cards depending on the primary script(s) of the language in question and the type of text. History Series 1 layout This was the first version of layout for cards, lasting from the initial release of the Official Card Game with Vol.1 to the end of ''OCG'' Series 1 with the release of Premium Pack 2: Dark Ceremony. This layout was used in early episode of the second series of Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards with this version of the layout are characterized by a larger card image and, for Monster Cards, two half-width boxes below the picture, side-by-side, with the left one for the monster's card effect or lore, and the right one for its ATK and DEF, which use the terms (kōgekiryoku "Attack Strength") and (shubiryoku "Defense Strength") (On the English versions of "Dark Magician" and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "攻撃力" and "守備力" were replaced by "Attack" and "Defense", respectively). The card name box, image, and effect/ATK/DEF area are all equal width. Level 11 and 12 monsters have their Level Stars aligned to the center instead of the right like lower Level monsters, and the stars are put closer to one another. Non-Normal Spell and Trap Cards do not have property symbols; only Field Spell Cards have their property indicated, with the word フィールド (Fīrudo "Field"). The Japanese font used for most texts on the cards was the original DFLeisho font, though it's the DFKakuTaihi font to be used for the ATK and DEF digits. Series 1 cards lack set numbers and the Eye of Anubis Hologram. Series 2 layout The next version of card layout was used for the duration of ''OCG'' Series 2, being introduced with the release of Magic Ruler and lasting until Pharaonic Guardian and Structure Deck: Pegasus (which were released on the same day). The main difference between this version and the first one is the widening of the effect/lore box on Monster Cards to about two-thirds of the card's width, featuring a new look of the box border, and a corresponding narrowing of the ATK/DEF box, achieved mainly by shortening the terms for "ATK" and "DEF" to just (Kō "Attack") and (Shu "Defense") or 防 for the Chinese "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", and to "ATK" and "DEF" for the English "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", and a slight widening of the card name box and effect/ATK/DEF area. Only Level 12 monsters have their Level Stars aligned to the center. All non-Normal Spell and Trap Cards, instead of just Field Spell Cards, indicate their property with symbols, though some Equip Spell Cards use the word モンスター (monsutā "Monster") for their property. This version introduces set numbers and the Eye of Anubis Hologram. Series 3 layout The third, and by far longest-lived, version of card layout was introduced with ''OCG'' Series 3, beginning with Limited Edition 4, and is the card layout that the TCG was introduced with. It has been called the World Unified Format (世界統一フォーマット Sekai Tōitsu Fōmatto). This version is marked by a shorter, square card image and a unified, taller box for the card effect/lore and ATK/DEF. OCG cards feature the English text "ATK" and "DEF", and three-character set abbreviations (with the uses of one of the Matrix fonts) and three-digit set card numbers are introduced (with the uses of one of the ITC Stone fonts). Level 12 monsters have their Level Stars aligned to the right and put closer together unlike lower Level monsters. As later sets were released, the DFLeisho font used for Japanese cards' texts has its Latin letters and digits featured in the card name originated in the DFKakuTaihi font. Series 4 layout This layout, introduced with ''OCG'' Series 4, was a small update to the Series 3 layout which added region identifiers for all Set Numbers; previously, they had frequently been omitted for English and Japanese cards. Series 5 layout Introduced with ''OCG'' Series 5 with the release of Power of the Duelist, this layout introduced four-character abbreviations for Set Numbers to allow for Structure Deck: Machine Re-Volt, which had the set abbreviation "SD10". Like the Series 4 layout, this layout was otherwise identical to the Series 3 layout; Level 12 monsters have their Level Stars aligned to the center. Series 6 layout This layout was introduced with ''OCG'' Series 6, and featured the furigana on the names of Monster Cards being unified to black to accommodate the accompanying introduction of Synchro Monsters; prior to this, some monster furigana was printed in white. Series 7 layout Introduced with ''OCG'' Series 7 with the release of Starter Deck 2010, a few more small changes were made. These included lightening the background of the effect box to make the text easier to read, and making the effect box taller and wider to allow for cards with longer effects. The card image and name box were shifted slightly upward to allow for the larger effect box, and the name box was widened to maintain roughly equal margins on its sides and top. The font used for Korean cards' names was changed since Starter Deck 2011. This layout is used in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Series 8 layout Introduced with ''OCG'' Series 8 with the release of Starter Deck 2012, other small changes were made. These include larger artwork and Level/Rank stars on Monster Cards, with very little extra space around the stars and attribute icon. On cards with a short effect or flavor text, the text is printed in a larger font size, making it easier to read. Some of the TCG versions of Token Monsters have the bar over the ATK and DEF signs added, while OCG tokens have been changed to look much more like regular Monster Cards, with the Token's name, Attribute icon, Level stars, ATK and DEF, and extra detail in the lore; some Tokens of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! media include some of their theme lines in the card text box, while others also have the V Jump logo as a watermark featured on the background of the box. The kanji in the attribute icons of Japanese Spell and Trap Cards are slightly repositioned to be more centered; the icons on TCG cards are unchanged. Series 9 layout This layout was introduced with ''OCG'' Series 9 with Starter Deck 2014. It added Pendulum Monsters, which feature an artwork box that has been widened to line up with the card description box; the background of the Pendulum Effect box is very slightly transparent, allowing the overlapped portion of the artwork to be seen, and on cards with long Pendulum Effect text, the height of the Pendulum Effect and Pendulum Scale boxes is increased. Additionally, the card name box's height and Attribute symbol's size are reduced, providing more room for the Level and Rank stars, and the Spell/Trap property indication. Several changes are made in the Japanese terminology: for the first time, Flip (リバース) is treated as an equal Ability to Tuner, Union, Gemini, etc., and is listed next to the monster's Type in the card description; the word "効果" (Effect) is always written on the type line for Tuner, Union, Gemini, etc. monsters that have effects; terms like "Life Points", "Synchro", "Xyz" and "Pendulum" are abbreviated as "LP", "S", "X" and "P", respectively with furigana, and exclusively in the card text for better shortening. Following the TCG Problem-Solving Card Text, Japanese card text is now much easier to understand with a new pattern on the effect text: circled number:Timing/Targeting (if any),' Costs (if any).' Resolution'.'' Every single effect is written in at least one sentence and marked with a circled number (①, ②, etc.); thus any text written before the number 1 (①) (i.e not marked) are not effects and cannot be negated by effects such as of "Skill Drain". The effect '''timing and targeting follow the colon after the marking number and are followed by a comma (or a period if there are no costs). The costs follow that comma and precede a period. After that period lies the effect action/resolution. Traditional Chinese cards from Series 9, however, use the Series 8 layout instead. Anniversary layout In celebration of Yu-Gi-Oh!'s fifteenth anniversary, several cards were released with a modified layout: the OCG Anniversary Pack, the Weekly Jump Magazine Promo versions of "Dark Magician" and "Magi Magi ☆ Magician Gal", the V Jump Magazine Promo versions of "Obelisk the Tormentor", "The Winged Dragon of Ra", and "Slifer the Sky Dragon", and the Duel Art Campaign Promo "The Creator God of Light, Horakhty". The Anniversary Pack was later released in the TCG (with the exception of "Dark Magician Girl") and the other cards as Shonen Jump Magazine Promos (with the exception of "The Creator God of Light, Horakhty" and "Magi Magi ☆ Magician Gal"). The biggest differences between the main layouts and the anniversary layouts are the distinctive lack of a border around the card image, which instead only has a drop shadow to distinguish it from the card's background, and Kazuki Takahashi's signature, which is usually included in the lower right-hand corner of each card's artwork. The artwork is a special variant drawn by Takahashi himself in celebration of the anniversaries. "Magi Magi ☆ Magician Gal" and the legal Egyptian God cards have no number in the lower left-hand corner. Anime In the English-language dub of the anime, card layouts are changed due to Federal Communications Commission (FCC) regulations. Monster Cards are edited to include only the artwork, Level/Rank and Attribute symbols and ATK/DEF values, removing any text that was visible in the original version. Similarly, Spell/Trap Cards are edited to remove virtually everything, leaving only the artwork and a Spell/Trap symbol in an empty text box. Some furigana letters still remain in Attribute symbols and the Spell symbol. Yu-Gi-Oh! Early episodes of the original Japanese anime used the real-life series 1 and 2 layout with no furigana in the lore box. In later episodes, the real-life series 3 layout was used instead. Early episodes of the English-dubbed anime placed the Level of Monster at the center of the space betwen the left side of the card and the Attribute symbol. In later episodes, the Level is really centered, with exception to monsters that debuted in early episodes. Monsters with a Level higher than 10 do not have their Level centered, due to space constraints. Some monsters ATK/DEF values are right aligned. Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light The Japanese movie follows the real-life series 3 layout (but unlike the regular anime series, furigana is included on all texts), and so does the English-dubbed version. No card number nor digit code is included. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Yu-Gi-Oh! GX follows the same layout design as the later episodes of the second series anime. Some cards from the Japanese anime include furigana on their lores, while others don't. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's follows the same layout design as the previous series anime. Only a few cards from the Japanese anime include furigana in the card lore box. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL The Japanese anime uses the real-life series 7 layout with no furigana in the card lore box. In the English-dubbed anime, the Rank of an Xyz Monster is not centered and is instead left aligned. All other cards have followed the layout of the previous series. Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Japanese anime follows the real-life series 9 layout with no furigana in the card lore boxes, except on abbreviated Latin letters (such as "P" for "Pendulum"). Manga In the Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL mangas, the layout is fairly different from the anime and TCG/''OCG'' ones. The texts aren't separated by lines and rectangles, and the Types and Attributes are not shown. *The monster cards' layouts consist of the card's name, its Level (with the stars not being pictured inside a sphere), a double-border square with the artwork, a lore and the ATK/DEF (aligned horizontally). **Normal Monsters doesn't have a lore. **The color of the card doesn't change, except for Xyz and Token Monsters. **Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters don't have their Materials listed in the lore. *The Spell/Trap Cards consist of the card's name, type (it only is shown if the card is either a Spell or Trap card, and seldom specifies its Type; also, it is centered, but sometimes aligned to the right), a double-border square with the artwork and a lore. *There are a few other types of card such as Illusion Cards, Virus Cards, etc. In the Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL manga, the card images are taken directly from the OCG. Other card games Bandai Unlike the Konami's cards, the ones from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Bandai's Official Card Game are not coded with colors: every type of card shares a fair orange-yellow background. On the top of a card is the card name box, artistic, fair orange with red typesetting on Character Cards and black with white typesetting on other card types. Under the card name box is the text for monster type (if the card is a Monster Card) and some flavor text. Then there lies the artwork box, which has the upper side be beneath the Level stars. Note that the Level stars and flavor text are the unique features to Character and Monster Cards. As for Character and Monster Cards, on the left bottom is the rule box, and on the right bottom is the ability box for Character Cards and the ATK/DEF boxes for Monster Cards. As for Spell and Trap Cards, only the card property and effect text are written on the bottom. There is also a digit code next to the right side (or sometimes the left side) of the artwork box. Additionally, instead of having a black card border like other card types, Character Cards have a yellow one. Duel Monsters Like Bandai's cards, Konami's Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters cards are not coded with color, either. Every card is printed on a dark-glowing background bounded by a black border. From top to bottom, lie the name text, the Level stars (as for Monster Cards) or the Spell/Trap property text (as for Spell/Trap Cards), the artwrok box, the ATK/DEF (as for Monster Cards) or effect text (as for Spell/Trap Cards) on the right bottom , and the copyright text on the left. The Level Stars have various colors; the higher the Level is, the more various the colors get; the first star (counting from left to right) is always red, then the colors range from red to purple, depending on how high the Level is. The Kanji letter 罠 is pronounced "Wana" instead of "Torappu" as of the OCG. Dungeon Dice Monsters Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters cards are designed totally differently in English versus in Japanese. English cards are not color-coded. Every card is printed on a soil-like yellow-brown background and border. Each one consists of three boxes. On the top of the card is the name box, where the card name is aligned to the center; the typesetting size may be reduced if the name is too long. The second which is placed under the name box is the artwork box, where the image of the monster is placed on a dark background, which features a grid put in perspective. On the bottom lies the third box, contains other features of the card, including the Level and the Type (except for the "Monster Lord"), the special abilities (if any), the movement (if any), the Hit Points (if any), the ATK and DEF (if any). Underneath the latter box are the Set Number and the copyright text. Japanese cards are color-coded depending on their Types. Each of them has a black border, and consists of three boxes as well as other feature texts. The top box is for the card name, the centered one is for the artwork which contains the monster's image on a gridded black background, and the bottom one is for the special abilities (if any). Other texts include the Type and the Level above the name box, the movement and the HP/ATK/DEF between the name and the artwork boxes, the copyright text below the box of special abilities. Capsule Monsters Capsule Monster Chess Video games See also * Basics of Monster Cards * Card backing * Limitation Text * Tip Card * Strategy Card